Motor vehicle transmissions are generally equipped with fluid operated torque transmitting devices (referred to as clutches or brakes) which are engageable according to a predefined schedule to establish various speed ratio drives between the input and output shafts of the transmission. With electronic controls, the engagement pressure of the active clutch or brake may likewise be scheduled so as to develop torque capacity in relation to the transmission input torque. If the torque capacity of the clutch is less than the input torque, the clutch slips resulting in excessive heat generation and wear; if the torque capacity of the clutch is significantly greater than the input torque, the energy required to generate the excess torque capacity is wasted.